This protocol studies the metabolic causes of weight loss and appetite loss in HIV infection. It is well recognized that many patients with HIV, with or without AIDS, lose weight with changes in body content of muscle, fat, vitamins, minerals, etc. This study will attempt to determine whether metabolism of carbohydrates and fats is disordered in HIV infection, what hormones cause these abnormalities, and whether this could explain the weight loss and appetite loss.